Gimme The Light
by David Rd
Summary: Chansung adalah pria buta yang secara tidak sengaja berurusan dengan seoran Ok Taecyeon. Taecsung fic


**GIMME THE LIGHT**

**Title : Gimme The Light**

**Length : Chapter 1/?**

**Pairing : Taecsung**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Note : Author comeback again with a new Taecsung fic.. ehem, sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi dari Woodong couple (Minwoo x Dongwan Shinhwa) tapi author berniat bikin beberapa versi dari fic ini dengan 3 pairing yang berbeda. So, ini chapter satu, niatnya ini fic cuma threeshot dan g sampe berbelas chapter. **

**Komen selalu dinanti. Thank you… **

**Buat reader deul yang nungguin update-an That's Should Be Mine, sabar ya….**

Di sini, pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di sini pertama kali aku jatuh hati padanya. Di sini aku pertama kali melupakan semua kesedihan dan kehilangan yang aku alami. Aku tak percaya, hanya dengan melihatnya aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Dengan melihatnya aku merasa bersyukur bahwa aku masih diberi kemudahan dan keberkahan dalam hidup.

Tapi di sini lah, aku harus menangis lagi. Di sini lah aku harus menyadari bahwa semua adalah salahku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi padanya. Di sinilah aku tertunduk dan menatap dengan lemah menyadari bahwa akulah yang telah bersalah dan mengubah nasibnya menjadi begitu menderita.

-davidrd-

Anak-anak kecil berlarian di tengah taman kota yang kebetulan sedang sangat ramai. Maklum saja ini hari libur, tentu banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak mereka kemari untuk sekadar berlibur dan refreshing, menghindari asap polusi dan bisingnya hiruk pikuk dan ramainya lalu lalang di kota. Aku hanya menatap hampa pada beberapa anak yang berkejaran di beberapa sudut taman. Ayah atau ibu mereka sibuk berteriak-teriak mengingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati. Ada juga seorang ayah yang sedang mengajari anaknya cara mengendarai sepeda. Di beberapa tempat anak-anak sibuk menikmati makanan yang dibuatkan oleh ibu mereka dan dengan riangnya tertawa membuatku iri.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Pertama, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang aku tahu, setelah bangun tidur dari keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman, kakiku mengantarkanku ke tempat ini. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan kembali melangkah menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Kudengar sekilas ada seorang pria sedang berteriak kecil memanggil seseorang, mungkin anaknya.

"Woojin-ah, neo eodiya?" suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku dan aku tersadar ketika asal suara itu adalah seorang pria yang menabrak tubuhku mengakibatkan aku terjatuh. Aku yang notabene cepat marah segera berdiri dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria di hadapanku yang kebetulan memegang sebuah es krim yang isinya sudah tumpah ke kemejaku.

"FUCK YOU! KALAU JALAN PAKE MATA! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT ORANG SEBESAR INI SEDANG BERJALAN? GEEZZ KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" pria itu tersentak oleh teriakanku yang juga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar segera menatap ke arah kami berdua. Beberapa orang tua mencoba menutupi telinga anak mereka supaya tidak mendengar kata-kata umpatan yang tidak pantas mereka dengar.

"Mi..mian..mianhae tuan," pria itu berusaha meraba lenganku yang masih sibuk mengkeram kerahnya. Tangannya bergetar dan raut mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan,"SEKARANG BAJUKU KOTOR KARENA ULAHMU, AISH SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERGI KE TEMPAT INI. KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI INI DI HARI LIBUR," kusentakkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, pria itu terjatuh tersungkur di tanah. Kuakui, aku memang pemarah, hal itulah yang membuat banyak bawahanku merasa takut padaku. Selain pemarah, aku benar-benar kasar dan suka akan kekerasan, itulah sebabnya pacarku meninggalkanku.

"Mi..mian..mianhae," pria itu terus berujar demikian seraya tangannya meraba di tanah mencoba mencari sepatuku atau lebih tepatnya mencari tahu dimana aku berdiri.

Aku yang merasa terganggu dan jijik melihat tingkahnya segera berujar,"AISH KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" kusepak tanah yang ada di dekat kakiku ke arahnya kemudian aku berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Aku berusaha menghilangkan bekas noda es krim yang ada di kemejaku sambil terus berjalan tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang sinis padaku atau bahkan mungkin membenciku karena sikapku yang seperti itu.

PLAK

"Ouch," kupegang kepalaku yang baru saja dilempar ranting pohon oleh seorang anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri dengan gagah sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

"AHJUSSI, KAU ORANG JAHAT!" dia berteriak.

"Mwo? Apa salahku?" aku berusaha memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Ahjussi tidak punya perasaan," dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Wae?"

Dia berusaha melemparkan ranting pohon lain ke wajahku, tapi aku dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Aku mendekati anak kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang agak galak. Ehm, walaupun aku sering hilang kesabaran pada semua orang, tapi satu yang aku tak bisa adalah marah kepada anak kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada anak kecil atau bertindak kasar pada mereka.

"Apa salah ahjussi sehingga kau melempar ranting ini ke kepala ahjussi tadi?" kedua tanganku memegang pundak pria kecil di hadapanku.

"Ahjussi orang jahat. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle Chansung sedih," dia berbicara dengan lantangnya.

"Uncle.. Chan..sung?"

"Iya. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

"Wae? Aku tak kenal uncle Chan… atau siapa itu, jadi bagaimana bisa ahjussi membuatnya bersedih."

"Ahjussi sudah mengatakan kalau uncle Chansung buta. Semua orang di sini tahu kalau uncle Chansung memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi bisakah ahjussi tidak memarahinya hanya karena uncle menabrakmu?"

Jadi, yang dimaksud dengan uncle Chansung oleh anak ini adalah pria yang menabrakku tadi. Oh, tunggu, jadi pria itu benar-benar buta? Aish, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dia pasti sangat marah saat aku mengata-ngatainya tadi.

"Komaya, siapa namamu?"

"Woojin, Im Woojin ahjussi."

"Woojin-ah, ahjussi tidak memarahi uncle mu. Ahjussi hanya meminta agar uncle mu itu lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan. Itu saja," aish di sinilah aku, berusaha membela diri di depan anak kecil. Betapa payahnya aku.

"Aniya, aku melihat sendiri ahjussi marah kepada uncle Chansung dan mengata-ngatai kalau uncle Chansung itu buta. Kata ayahku, kita tidak boleh menyebutkan kekurangan fisik orang dengan cara kasar seperti yang ahjussi lakukan. Ahjussi harus minta maaf!"

"Mwo? Aigoo, Woojin-ah ahjussi sedang ada kepentingan lain," aku berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan pria buta tadi atau uncle Chansung seperti yang dikatakan oleh Woojin.

"Ahjussi pengecut. Masa menemui uncle Chansung saja tidak berani. Walaupun badan ahjussi sangat besar seperti raksasa, tapi meminta maaf saja tidak berani. Huh ahjussi payah. Ahjussi adalah orang kejam dan payah yang pernah kutemui," Woojin membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan menjauh dariku.

Tanpa sadar aku mencegahnya,"Woojin-ah jankanman! Ahjussi akan meminta maaf." Oh God apa yang telah kulakukan? Inikah Ok Taecyeon yang semua orang kenal? Bagaimana bisa aku menyetujui untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, orang yang telah merusak kemejaku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku ahjussi," tangan kecil itu menarik tanganku ke arah pria tadi yang sekarang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil berusaha membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang menempel di bajunya walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Woojin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan berjongkok di dekat pria yang adalah uncle-nya itu sambil berkata,"Uncle, jangan bersedih. Woojin sudah menangkap orang jahat yang membuat uncle sedih. Sekarang uncle ayo berdiri," tangan kecil itu terulur dan membantu pria malang itu berdiri.

"Woojin-ah, kemana saja kau? Uncle sangat khawatir. Uncle takut kalau terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu."

"Mianhae uncle, tadi Woojin pergi mengejar kupu-kupu. Oh ya, Woojin membawa orang jahat yang sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Di sinilah aku dipanggil dengan sebutan orang jahat oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Orang jahat? Siapa Woojin-ah? Tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini Woojin," pria itu mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Woojin yang terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ahjussi ini orang jahat uncle. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk pada uncle, jadi dia harus minta maaf pada uncle. Ayo ahjussi, minta maaf sekarang."

"Ehem, sorry," ucapku singkat, namun aku mendapat tatapan sengit dari Woojin. Anak kecil itu seolah mengatakan padaku bahwa pernyataan maafku tidak diterima olehnya.

"Mi..mianhae Chansung-ssi," ucapku untuk kedua kalinya.

Woojin berjalan ke arahku dan menarik tangan kananku sehingga terulur ke arah Chansung yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Anak kecil itu membuatku dan Chansung bersalaman, kemudian dia menatapku,"Ahjussi, katakan kenapa ahjussi meminta maaf."

"Aish, baiklah Woojin. Chansung-ssi mianhae karena telah berbicara kasar padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu terutama di tempat umum seperti ini. Maaf sekali lagi," aku mengeratkan salamanku seolah memberikan tanda padanya bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal.

Pria Chansung itu sedikit merona mendengar permintaan maafku, dia menunduk dan berkata,"Gwaenchana…."

"Ok Taecyeon," aku menjawab.

"Ah, gwaenchana Taecyeon-ssi. Aku yang salah."

"Wah, ada darah!" Woojin berteriak membuat aku dan Chansung langsung panik.

"Mana Woojin?"

"Lengan uncle Chansung berdarah," dia menunjukkan darah yang keluar dari luka gores di lengan Chansung. Itu pasti luka saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Itulah, pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Itulah pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa sikapku selama ini tidak disukai oleh banyak orang, seorang anak kecil lah yang telah membuka mataku yang tertutup rapat selama ini.

**TBC**


End file.
